1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic component and, more specifically, to an electronic component including an LC parallel resonator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Examples of known electronic components include a multilayer band pass filter disclosed in, for example, International Publication No. 2007/119356. The multilayer band pass filter includes a multilayer body and a plurality of LC parallel resonators. The multilayer body is formed by laminating a plurality of dielectric layers on top of one another. Each of the LC parallel resonators includes capacitor electrodes and an inductor electrode. The inductor electrode is formed in the shape of a loop. The loop surfaces of the LC parallel resonators are superposed with one another. In such multilayer band pass filters described above, since the loop surfaces are superposed with one another, the degree of coupling between the inductor electrodes of the LC parallel resonators neighboring each other can be increased, whereby a wider band is realized.
On the other hand, in the multilayer band pass filter disclosed in International Publication No. 2007/119356, self-resonance of the capacitor electrodes is generated. Hence, the impedance of the multilayer band pass filter is decreased at a frequency at which the self-resonance is generated, whereby spurious signals (undesired waves in a high frequency band) are generated.